


Let Raph Drive

by Winnychan



Series: Spring Fever (Winnyverse) [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2007 Movie), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Developing Relationship, M/M, Pheromones, Podfic Welcome, Romance, Secret Relationship, Swearing, Turtlecest, Twentysomething Mutant Ninja Turtles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 04:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12810045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnychan/pseuds/Winnychan
Summary: Raphael has just about had it up to here with being jerked around. Time to get some answers.





	Let Raph Drive

 

"No! You are not excused, you fucking coward. How many times are you going to start shit up with me and run away? You're just gonna have to stick around and explain it to me this time. Now, what the hell is going on here?"    
  
"Wh... what?" The whole excuse me thing musta been rhetorical. All this is just a total shock to Leo. Never even occurred to this guy that I wouldn't let him off the hook again, like I have every other time he's started to slip and put the moves on me. When I notice I always keep acting like I don't for a little while, just to make sure that I'm seein' what I think I'm seein’… trying to figure out if he really means it this time. And then it's like he suddenly becomes aware of the way his eyes started burning.  His pheromones are getting all tangled up with mine and tryin' ta do the tango, and -- well, suddenly he's got to up and flee the room!   
  
The rule is that we're supposed to go back to being brothers once the fever of spring has come and gone. I've been mindful of the rules up til now, and doin' my best to follow 'em to the goddamned letter. But I'm tired of this. Pretending makes a lot more sense around other people. When we're doing it to make sure people are minding their own business instead of poking around in ours, then okay. I get that.  But when he wants to play make-believe and it's just the two of us, alone... I start to feel pretty foolish. Not to mention ‘bout three shades of frustrated with him.    
  
"Look, just -- ahh, Christ. I can’t believe that I'm the one SAYING this, but!" I puff my cheeks out once and then force the words out. It takes such an effort to get them off my tongue at times that I had to pretty much spit them. "But we need to TALK. So. We're. So we're just gonna!”  I feel like such a fucking girl. But it had to be said.   
  
"Oh. O-kay..." Leonardo is practically bug-eyed, hearin’ these words come outta me. He's used to the Raph that never needs to talk. People might need to talk to ME all the time, or pull their hair out trying to GET me to talk, but... yeah. I guess my comin' right out and askin’ means that, for him, things just got weird.    
  
"You know I been tryin' this 'follow your lead' thing lately, and mostly it's done us good. But - I'm sorry. For this? You suck. For TWO YEARS I been following you! Following YOUR guidelines, Leo. We’re jumpin' through hoops, and we're markin' our fucking calendars, and - now you're gonna guilt me? For WHAT?"    
  
"I didn't -" Leo's features pinch. "Look, if I gave you that impression, I--"    
  
"Shut up. I know how to read your face, when somethin's there. But I still can't read your fucking mind. It's like... you make rules, and then you break em. I didn't throw it in your face. I didn't say a thing! And you're acting pissed off, and I think you're pissed at you,  but sometimes, I dunno.  Maybe it’s me!  Like, I'm still doing what you told me to do, which means – which means I must not give a fuck about you?  Is that it? Is it MY turn to break the rules now? Is that yer plan? Help me out, here. I'm just tryin’ to keep up. But I'm starting to think it's pretty fucked up that I still don't know the plan. I don't know where we are. Or where we're going. Or IF we're even going somewhere. Lately it feels like we're just spinning our wheels and goin' no place fast. But here I am, still following you. Here I am, still getting’ absolutely nowhere. For TWO FUCKING YEARS, LEO!"    
  
There's just something about the way that Leo is staring back now, something shocked and dumbfounded and more than a little afraid. I pause what I'm sayin to consider the beauty and strangeness of Leo's face and the way he's lookin at me. It brings me to this detached and belated revelation: I'm getting all kinds of heated up in the course of saying this shit to him. In fact, I'm pretty sure this is what you'd call "'up in his face”. When did that happen?   
  
I've even latched my fist around the upper lip of Leo's plastron, giving it a yank to drag him closer. And I was about to shout something else, something angry and pissed off, but... I'm not angry, am I?   Maybe I'm so mad that I didn't even realize I was. But that answer don’t sit easy in me. More I'm thinking what’s happenin’ is... I'm getting  _ turned on _ . It's just coming out like anger, because... well, for most of my life the two have been pretty hard to tell apart.   
  
It might be fear, too. Fear comes out like anger. Maybe I just can't stand to show Leo this kind of weakness. Wanna go with that answer for now? It’s the one I like best.    
  
Whatever it is, the realization leaves me sapped of all that snarling strength I had a second ago. My vice-like grip on his shell and the look on my face goes slack. Leo's still staring at me, and I guess that means now I'm staring back. "And I. Uh." This level of honesty just kills me, for some reason. I’m starting to choke right away. "I don't even mean to say all this because, like. I've necessarily decided to stop following you. Just yet.  It's just."   
  
I really gotta force these last few words out through the snarl of my tightly clenched teeth, but then I see something that sends a wave of encouragement through me. My stubbornly pessimistic brain had pretty much convinced me that I would pour my fuckin' heart out for nothing. He would apologize and still have some reason to turn and walk out that door. But now I'm seein' his eyes. Seein' ‘em just as they're starting to burn for me again.    
  
I feel a surge of confidence that rushes in to restore me, just enough that I can scrape together my wolfish grin. Because it's just so stupid, him bein’ afraid of me. Me bein’ afraid of him. We're just alike. Maybe the other two have it all figured out and they’re out meeting alien babes or whatever. But him and me, we're hopeless. Such fucking virgins for life.  And now I'm shaking in my shell, just like he is.   
  
But he needs me to lead, so I do.  I'm all grins and slyness when I say to him, "I can't help but wonder if maybe all this time what you've been doin' is getting us LOST. And if ya are, can ya please just admit it already? And maybe pull the car over and let ME drive, fer christ's sake?"    
  
"Mmm," Leo murmurs, his eyes flashing down as if to note the hand still gripping him by the upper lip of his chest plates, right under his chin. It occurs to me then that we're still standing pretty close.  "I don't know if that will work," he says softly, very seriously.   
  
But it's hard to take him seriously.  It’s actually kind of -- I can't help it. Okay? I think it’s kinda cute. I’m watching him try so hard to keep his face all somber and his voice completely reasonable, when we can both feel his pheromones are just  _ clawing _ at me. It’s fucking ridiculous!    
  
"It's just that I'm usually such a good driver, and -- so naturally it's weird to me, the, um. The whole idea. Of. Uh." He swallows. "Giving up the wheel. But, if. If you really think you. Know where we are supposed to go from here..."   
  
"Right now, let's... just say we, uh." We were both breathing pretty hard now. He took a step closer. I saw his hands jump towards me and retract in what looked like an aborted attempt to reach for me. "Let's say we don't even get too specific. Just. Let's." I couldn't talk. Forced myself to breathe. My cock was too hard to keep it tucked in its usual place against the inner lower lip of my carapace. It was requirin’ a conscious effort on my part now to keep it lifted up and outta sight. Which meant… I was gonna drop in another couple seconds here.    
  
Suddenly I realize that there's no question now. This is definitely Happening. He's not going to freak out and stop us. And for a second fear slides through me as I think about how maybe I'd been telling myself I was doing a lot of this for him, or for the sake of what a good friends we been lately. But now my heart is pounding in my chest, and I just ain't one to keep on deluding myself when things get that obvious.   
  
And what’s obvious right now is... I really want this.     
  
You know, I guess it didn't occur to me that I could even feel this much heat so far outta season, but somehow he's managed to do this to me. Even though my head tells me it's only early September, I swear to God it suddenly feels like spring in here.   
  
Suddenly there is nothing I want more in the world than to wrestle him to the ground, right here and now. I want to climb on top of him and pin him down beneath my weight. I want to… My head is sending me these signals and I’m starting to think, you know… the others wouldn't be back from their movie for another hour at least. Right?   
  
No!  Fuck that.  If I’m leading this, and I do something stupid and get us both caught… It’s just not going to happen. We gotta be safe about this. We gotta be smart.   
  
"Let's just. Say. We get the fuck out of here, huh?" I hear myself growl. He reaches for me again, and this time he doesn't stop himself. I feel his gentle hands splay against my bridge on either side and his touch makes me shudder. “W-we can’t stay here. Just. Somewhere I can be with ya. Anywhere.” I search his face again. I need to know he’s still on board. “Sewer pipe. I don’t even care. Just come with me.”    
  
Leonardo’s giving me this look that is just driving me wild. It's shy and scared, but he's got his face close to mine now and he's panting, we both are. And this close to him I think his eyes look like they’re made of dark wet amber and glass. They are vulnerable and amazed and begging me please, yes.


End file.
